


Von Blumanzügen, Homophobie und diesem und jenem

by Reichenbachstag



Series: Tatort shenanigans [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Satisfaktion, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Ja meine güte Baby, M/M, boerne gay, explicit thirsting über Boerne in verschiedenen Klamotten, squint and you miss it level tho
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: Boerne fängt an extrovertiertere Anzüge anzuziehen und scheinbar hat jeder eine Meinung dazu. Thiel auch.
Relationships: Frank Thiel & Herbert Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Series: Tatort shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Von Blumanzügen, Homophobie und diesem und jenem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_am_a_hog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/gifts).



> Aurelius aka I_am_a_hog und ich hatten Konversationen über Boerne in Gayshirts/Anzügen und er hatte eine Idee, die mich angefixt hat.

Boerne hätte man zwar immer auf jede Frage hin mit ungewöhnlich beschreiben können, doch an diesen verregneten Mittwochmorgen fiel Thiel so rein gar nichts ungewöhnliches beim Anblick des Pathologen auf.  
Erst als er seinen Tisch im Büro umrundete bemerkte er das kragenlose Rosenhemd, mit passenden Manschettenknöpfen, das Boerne unter einem seiner üblichen Anzüge trug. 

“Gehen Sie heute noch aus?”  
“Ich hätte bis jetzt keine Pläne.”, Boerne schmunzelte ihn ja förmlich an.  
Er hatte irgendeine einsilbige Antwort gemurmelt, Mittagspause gemacht und eine Fahrt mit seinem Vater gebraucht um zu bemerken, dass Boerne ihn vermutlich zu einem ihrer üblichen freundschaftlichen Abenden hatte einladen wollen. 

Am nächsten Tag trug Boerne ein anderes Hemd mit Blumenprint. Wie sich in den nächsten Tagen zeigen sollte hatte er offenbar ein Faible für extrovertiertere Muster entwickelt.  
Bereits nach dem dritten Vortag, an welchen Künstler es diesmal eine Hommage sein sollte (es war Keith Haring) hatte Thiel aufgehört sich zu wundern. 

Farbe stand Boerne. Sogar sehr. Und über den Schnitt konnte man sich auch nicht beklagen. 

Erst als Boerne einen knappen Monat nach seiner ersten Modeoffenbarung, das übliche dunkle Jackett im Schrank ließ zog Thiel die Augenbrauen hoch.

Hätte es sich nicht um Boerne gehandelt, dann hätte er das kurze hektische Flackern in dessen Augen für Unsicherheit gehalten.

Das Jackett war anliegender als er jemals eines an Boerne gesehen hatte. Der Stoff war geziert von Ornamenten, wie er sie eher auf die Kleidung von Hermelin tragenden Herrschern verortet hätte.  
Aber zusammen mit dem schlichten Hemd und dem modernen Schnitt ergab sich eine beeindruckende Kombination. 

„Gefällt es Ihnen nicht?“  
Thiel schluckte. Er war so fasziniert von Boernes Jackett gewesen, dass er ihn unverhohlen angestarrt hatte. 

„Mmja schrill ist es schon, aber das könnte nicht jeder tragen.“  
„Danke für die Blumen.“

Sich bei seinem Vater über Stereotypen und Vorurteile auszulassen hatte definitiv nicht auf seiner To-Do Liste gestanden, aber drei Bier später war es dann doch dazu gekommen.

Denn wo auch immer er mit Boerne in letzter Zeit hingefahren war, trafen Letzteren fast immer abfällige Blicke.  
Auch hatten die Kommentare zu Boernes angeblicher Homosexualität im Präsidium zugenommen.  
Auch Studenten hatte einmal Kommentare machen hören, die waren aber zum Glück nicht abfällig gewesen.  
Und bei ihrem letzten Fall, dem Verschwinden einer jungen Frau aus einem Nachtclub war sogar der Zeuge unhöflich geworden.  
„Es immer am letzten Sonntag des Monats Ladies Night. Keine Männer erlaubt, außer mir hinter der Bar natürlich. Falls einer geschafft hat sich reinzuschleichen, dann wäre das für jeden Mann Himmel auf Erden, also Ihrereins ausgenommen... die bleiben sonst immer bei mir kleben.

Ihrereins. 

Thiel war der Kragen geplatzt und er hatte prompt angekündigt, dass Professor Boerne sich jederzeit entferne könne, er brauche sich so etwas ja nicht bieten lassen.  
Als Boerne sie schließlich heimgefahren hatte, bedankte er sich noch.  
Thiel wollte gerade ansetzen, wie unmöglich er das fände, aber da hatte sein Gegenüber nur mit einem kurzen „Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.“ unterbrochen und sich verabschiedet. 

Jetzt saß er also mit seinem Vater auf dem Sofa und beendete eine lange Schimpftirade.  
Ja, es stimmte, dass Boerne sich auch vor den Hemden und Anzügen nicht besonders maskulin aufgeführt hatte und dass dies auch zu Spekulationen angeregt hatte.  
Und ja, es stimmte, dass diese Art von Mode eine gewisse Zielgruppe hatte, aber das gab niemandem das Recht sich über Boerne ein Urteil zu machen. 

„Und was wäre, wenn Boerne tatsächlich an Männern interessiert wäre?“, fragte Herbert seinen Sohn schließlich.  
„Wenn er es wäre, dann ginge das mich ja nichts an, aber falls das Blumenzeugs was heißen soll, dann dann... schön, dass er mit sich im reinen ist?“  
Die Frage hatte ihn etwas überrumpelt.  
„Auch in eurer ‚Situation‘“, Herbert machte Anführungszeichen mit den Fingern, „nicht?“.

„Was soll das denn heißen?“

„Ach komm schon Frankie du weißt was ich meine.“  
„Glaubst du etwa Boerne steht auf mich? Selbst, wenn er auf Männer steht-“

Sein Vater unterbrach ihn.  
„Tut er. Das hat mir sein Onkel erzählt.“  
„Vaddern, das mit dem kürzlich sein verkapptes Schwulsein entdeckt haben war gelogen.“  
„Was meinst du denn damit? Sein Onkel hat mir erzählt, dass Boerne als junger Mann einen riesigen Zusammenbruch deswegen hatte und dass er seitdem immer ganz genau bei Boernes Partnerwahl hinschaut.  
An sich hätte ich dir das ja gar nicht sagen dürfen, aber du hattest doch eh deine Vermutungen.“

„Ja, schön - heißt trotzdem nur, dass er auf Kerle steht und nicht auf mich.“

Und dabei blieb es auch. Er war im Nachhinein froh das Thema nicht noch weiter vertieft zu haben. Von seinen Gefühlen Boerne gegenüber brauchte sein Vater ja nichts wissen, da sie ja sowieso unerwidert waren.  
Er zwar einige Zeit gebraucht um sie sich einzugestehen, aber er hatte ja auch reichlich davon an Boernes Seite gehabt. 

Das Boernes Interesse dem männlichen Geschlecht galt, schloß ihn dennoch aus.  
Wenn Boerne einen Mann wollte, dann doch sicherlich einen der sich auf einer Ebene mit ihm bewegte: sprich jemanden, der ihn zu Korpszeiten beim Fechten hätte besiegen können oder der Frau Klemm ohne Scheu Menthols anbieten könnte.  
Boerne musste ja nichts davon erfahren. 

Bis Thiel schließlich zum Opfer seiner eigenen Unaufmerksamkeit wurde.  
Boerne war zum ersten Mal Doktorvater geworden und hatte Thiel prompt zur Feier des Tages zum Essen gehen eingeladen.  
Die Wahl des Restaurants hatte er großzügiger Weise Thiel überlassen, welcher nun den Tisch bestellte um sich danach von Boerne zur Arbeit fahren zu lassen.

Er war so in Gedanken an den kommenden Abend versunken gewesen, dass er die Frage der Kellnerin nur vage wahrgenommen hatte.  
Irgendetwas wegen des Tischs für zwei, er hatte den Ladenbesitzer vor ein paar Jahren einmal von einer Gewalttat entlasten können und vermutlich erkannte ihn die junge Frau. 

„Für den Professor und mich ja ja.“, hatte er als Antwort gegeben.  
„Dann unter dem Namen Boerne nehme ich an?“  
Thiel hatte sich zwar über die Frage gewundert, es aber dennoch abgenickt, sich umgedreht und war prompt mit dem Pathologen zusammen gestoßen.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“  
„Sie abholen, aber Sie haben ja offensichtlich heute ihren Kopf ganz woanders.“  
Hatte er sich getäuscht oder war Boernes Ton angespannt gewesen.  
Auch auf der Fahrt zum Präsidium blieb er stumm.  
Es war definitiv etwas faul. 

„Was ist denn los Boerne?“

„Ach nichts, außer der Tatsache, dass du den Tisch für dich und deinen Mann bestellt hast.“

Du? 

Thiel erwiderte erst mal gar nichts, während sein Kopf ratterte, wie genau er denn die Frage zur Hälfte überhört hatte.  
Dann entschied sich endlich Boerne zu antworten.

„Wie meinen?“

Boerne atmete jetzt in doppelte Geschwindigkeit, aber Thiel wagte nicht ihn anzurühren.  
„Die Dame hat gefragt ob der Tisch für dich und deinen Mann sei und du hast ja gesagt. Kannst du mir das bitte erklären?“

„Das ist mir dann wohl so rausgerutscht. Entschuldigen Sie- entschuldige... KF?“

Der Kiefermuskel seines Gegenüber zuckte ein paar Mal, bevor er antwortete:  
„Wenn dir sowas ‚rausrutschen‘ kann, dann... wünscht du dir das etwa Frank?“

Um das abzustreiten war es ja wohl vollends zu spät, also nickte er nur schwach.  
Es verging wohl fast eine Minute quälenden Schweigens, bevor es ihm zu viel wurde.

Thiel war im Begriff auszusteigen, doch zog Boerne ihn sanft zurück, nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn zögerlich.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten grinste Boerne fast schon.  
„Ich dachte ich hätte dir klar genug vermittelt, dass ich das auch von dir, mit dir will.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich war ein wenig übereifrig - also wurden sämtliche deutschen Interpunktionsregeln ermordet. Entschuldigt.


End file.
